Smile
by alphayamergo
Summary: Just a bunch of moments between the gang, featuring the Bloodlines characters, so be warned. Set to the song Smile.


**A/n: I just wanted to write a fun friendship piece, and I was in the mood for the VA universe because, you know, Bloodlines came out a few days ago. So, I've got a couple of spoilers in here, but not too many. But seriously, be warned if you're trying to be spoiler-free. It's both Bloodlines and VA.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or Bloodlines, sadly. Nor do I own the song Smile.**

_You're better then the best__  
><em>_I'm lucky just to linger in your light__  
><em>_Cooler than the flip side__  
><em>_Of my pillow, that's right___

_Completely unaware__  
><em>_Nothing can compare to where__  
><em>_You send me, lets me know that it's okay__  
><em>_Yeah, it's okay__  
><em>_And the moments where my good times start to fade_

Jill sat on the side of her bed, staring blankly off into space. Angeline gazed at her curiously, wondering what on earth the Moroi girl was doing. Curiously, she had a go at poking her. "Honestly," muttered the Keeper, "what do they teach the tainted these days?"

Jill, coming back to herself just in time to hear Angeline, stared at her for a second, remembering a book she'd read that line from._ The Professor,_ she thought, _from the Chronicles of Narnia. _Then she burst into laughter and wouldn't stop until the bell rang for classes.

__

_You make me smile like the sun, fall out of bed__  
><em>_Sing like bird, dizzy in my head__  
><em>_Spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night__  
><em>

Adrian picked up the phone to a loud, indignant Jill. He winced, holding it away from his ears as she shouted at him.

"ADRIAN! It's Sunday night and I have an assignment due tomorrow, and being drunk because of you is _not helping! _You think my teacher's going to appreciate having comments like 'look at my hand, my hand is so weird' on it? Man, you are so freaking drunk!"

"It's not my fault you can't hold your liquor," he replied mildly.

"It's not _my _liquor!" yelled Jill, and hung up on him.

He stared at the phone for a moment before bursting into a stupid grin.

___You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe__  
><em>_Shine like gold, buzz like a bee__  
><em>_Just the thought of you can drive me wild__  
><em>_Oh, you make me smile__  
><em>

"Dimitri," said Rose, quietly. "Is that… over there…" She pointed across the room. "Is that Christian dancing?" Dimitri glanced over and, despite all his experience at keeping his face blank, he gaped.

"We should _really _tell him to stop embarrassing himself,"he told her.

"Later," she replied, taking her phone out of her pocket and bringing up her camera app. "After I get blackmail."

"You're evil, you know that?" Lissa asked as she joined them, laughing at her boyfriend. Rose laughed.

"You wouldn't love me any other way," she teased, giving them a cheesy grin.

___Even when you're gone,__  
><em>_Somehow you come along just like__  
><em>_A flower pokin' through the sidewalk crack__  
><em>_And just like that__  
><em>_You steal away the rain, and just like that_

Rose sat patiently through the rain, grumbling under her breath about how Adrian could _never _get to places on time. (Okay, maybe not _so _patiently…) Struck suddenly by an idea, she closed her eyes, sat back and cleared her mind, entering Lissa's head with ease.

"_Mia!_" Lissa was complaining. "Don't you dare – _MIA!_" she shrieked as Mia pushed her into the pool. She resurfaced a few seconds later, a couple of guardians peering at her cautiously from around the pool side. "I am _soo _going to get you for that," she told the smirking blond.

Back in her own body, Rose was still laughing when Adrian pulled up.

__

_You make me smile like the sun, fall out of bed__  
><em>_Sing like bird, dizzy in my head__  
><em>_Spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night__  
><em>

"Eddie! Eddie! _Eddieeeeee,_" came a more than mildly annoying voice. Eddie waved them away, muttering five more minutes and that Stan's stupid class could wait.

"Eddie, I'll count to three. Oooonnneee. Twooooo. Three!" Icy cold water came pouring down over him. Eddie woke up with a gasp, rolling over to escape the cold, and promptly fell out of his bed. Mason stood over him, howling with laughter.

___You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe__  
><em>_Shine like gold, buzz like a bee__  
><em>_Just the thought of you can drive me wild__  
><em>_Oh, you make me smile_

"Come on, Jill, walk over to me," Sydney instructed. Jill wobbled a few steps in her heels. "All the way. Come on. You can do it." The Dragomir princess wobbled another two steps before tripping and falling. Sydney stepped forwards and caught her fake sister, laughing as, somehow, one of her shoes came off and landed across the room.

By the shoe, Adrian noted Sydney's aura was now gold.

__

_Don't know how I lived without you__  
><em>_'Cause every time that I get around you__  
><em>_I see the best of me inside your eyes  
>You make me smile<em>

"Little dhampir!" exclaimed Adrian, plopping down beside her in the cafeteria.

"Adrian," she responded, not nearly as enthusiastic. Making a face and grumbling something unintelligible about being under-appreciated, he turned to face her and noticed his own fun-loving and snarky personality in her. He shrugged it off and made another teasing comment.

__

_You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe__  
><em>_Shine like gold, buzz like a bee__  
><em>_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

"Rose, I challenge you to buzz like a bee every time you talk to an instructor today, even Guardian Belikov."

"Challenge accepted."

"…Seriously?"

"Yes."

Dimitri's head popped in. "Rose, you're late for practice."

"…Bzzzt."

__

_You make me smile like the sun, fall out of bed__  
><em>_Sing like bird, dizzy in my head__  
><em>_Spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night__  
><em>

"_Adrian_," moaned Sydney. "Please tell me you didn't."

"Didn't what?" he asked innocently.

"_Adrian_," she said threateningly.

"Stop saying my name like that! Whatever I did, it wasn't me, I swear!" Adrian glanced around the room frantically, looking for a way to escape Sydney's wrath. "It was… Eddie!"

"_What?_"

___You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe__  
><em>_Shine like gold, buzz like a bee__  
><em>_Just the thought of you can drive me wild__  
><em>_Oh, you make me smile__  
><em>_(Oh, you make me smile)__  
><em>_Oh, you make me smile__  
><em>_(Oh, you make me smile)__  
><em>_Oh, you make me smile_


End file.
